reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons in Redemption
is extremely proficient with all weapons.]] There are a variety of Weapons in Red Dead Redemption. They are essential to survival and are an integral part of everyday life in the American West. The player will be able to use a range of weapons including civil war era manually-operated weapons, to cutting edge, fully automatic firearms. To an extent, weapons and ammunition are represented on the character model on the bandolier and pistol belt. In multiplayer game modes it is also possible by completing a set of weapon challenges to unlock a golden version of most firearms. Inventory The player can carry all weapons that they pick up. Each weapon occupies a slot on the weapon inventory wheel. The player can switch between guns of the same slot. Only one pistol and one long-gun appear on the character model. When dueling, Marston will make use of whichever pistol or revolver is currently equipped. There are slots for each of the following: *Pistols *Rifles *Shotguns *Scoped Rifles *Fists *The Hunting Knife *Lasso *Thrown Weapons Marston can also buy a Bandolier to hold twice as much ammunition for repeaters and rifles, as well as adding it to Marston's appearance. Ammunition Ammunition for the weapons of Red Dead Redemption are split into the distinct firearm categories, and are all interchangeable within these categories. It should be noted that in reality, very few of any two given firearms would be able to interchangeably use ammunition in the time that Red Dead Redemption takes place. *Revolver Ammo *Pistol Ammo *Repeater Ammo *Rifle Ammo *Shotgun Ammo *Sniper Rifle Ammo White Boxes that can be found on the map (both in free roam and game modes) can contain ammunition for either all weapons or selected ones. Ammunition can also be found when an enemy has been killed and their gun will shine; simply walk over the gun to collect it. Ammunition can also be purchased for gun stores which are located in certain towns. Each type of ammunition has different prices. Note-When travelling a long way of horseback it is best to use a pistol, in the case of running into bandits you can quickly switch to dead eye mode. Firearms thumb|300px|right Pistols and Revolvers Rifles and Repeaters Scoped Rifles Shotguns Stats Thrown Weapons In addition to firearms, the player can obtain various thrown weapons: *Throwing Knives *Dynamite *Fire bottles Mounted Weapons These weapons are stationary and cannot be directly moved by the player from the location of deployment: *Maxim Gun *Gatling Gun *Cannon Additional Weapons and Equipment Other than the above, there are other types of weapons and equipment the player can use. *Binoculars Weapon Challenges in multiplayer.]] Completing the kill challenges for any weapon will just award you with experience points. Completing all of the headshot challenges (which is equated to 100 headshots total) for any weapon will award you with experience and the golden version of that firearm. Please note, the following challenges can only be contributed to by participating in competitive multiplayer; any kills in Free Roam will not count. '' Weapon Achievements & Trophies There are a number of achievements related to the use and ownership of weapons: *'Bullseye: Get 250 headshots in any game mode *Exquisite Taste: Purchase a rare weapon from a gunsmith *In a Hail of Bullets: Kill 500 enemies with any pistol or revolver in any game mode. *Long Arm of Marston: Kill 500 enemies with any rifle, repeater, or shotgun in any game mode. *Mowing Them Down: Kill 500 enemies with a mounted weapon in any game mode. *The Gunslinger''': Get a headshot while in Expert Mode in Single Player. Shooting Tips When using most guns, your aim needs to be precise. Sometimes this may be tricky but there are some ways you can improve your accuaracy and precision. Firstly, by taking advantage of the aim assist in the game, you can take out multiple enemies in seconds. When the enemy is near the center of your screen, holding down your aim button will lock on to the enemy (depending on how close they are), this provides good accuracy. To use the aim assist better, after you have killed one enemy, briefly let go of aim and go back into aim to lock on to the next enemy. However, this still may take a long time to kill the enemy. After you have mastered the technique, practice aiming up slightly after locking on until you can get a perfect headshot almost every time, however, you may not need to use this technique depending on the Weapons you are using. After mastering these techniques, you can take them to Multiplayer and easily dominate other players Category:Redemption Items Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Rare Weapons Category:Redemption Missions Category:Hunting